1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for segmenting a contour of a lesion region in an image based on user interaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an accurate contour of a region of interest (ROI) in a medical image may play an important role in determining diagnostic results by a computer-aided diagnosis (CAD) system. That is, when an accurate contour of an ROI, particularly, a lesion region, is obtained, a corresponding feature value for the contour may be accurately extracted. Therefore, an accurate classification about whether a corresponding lesion is benign or malignant may be made possible using the extracted feature value, thereby improving the accuracy of diagnosis.
However, since boundaries provided in a general CAD system are not always accurate, user modification is required. However, contour modification provided in the general CAD system is generally performed by inputting a point through a mouse or a touchscreen, which is inconvenient and time-consuming.